1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a memory apparatus, and more particularly, to a precharge circuit of the memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general a semiconductor memory apparatus performs data communication with a memory controller or a processor. The semiconductor memory apparatus includes a plurality of memory cells, and stores data transmitted from the memory controller or the processor into the plurality of memory cells. The semiconductor memory apparatus includes a lot of memory cells in order to store a large amount of data. However, there is limitation in a number of input/output lines to transfer data for high integration of the semiconductor memory apparatus, and therefore the semiconductor memory apparatus may adopt a hierarchical scheme of input/output lines.